Suddenly A Change
by Neon Rain Dropz
Summary: Atem x OC No words needed, just smut.


" It's so cold out here! Ahh!"

"Grrrr, you're telling me! I hate winter, I can't wait for spring come by!"

"What? I love the cold, plus winter just started Joey! How can you hate it so soon! We might even get snow." Yugi and the ganged happily strolled out of the gates of the school as their winter break just began. It was the middle of December and the whole city was filled with Christmas decorations as they walked past the busy streets of Domino City.

"So are you guys going to enter the White Sterling Duel Contest next Saturday?" Tristan asked as he passed by a poster of Seto Kaiba's company hosting a dueling contest. The winner would get a free cruise line for six people for the coming year. Making it really popular over the night it was announced.

"Hehe, you bet ya! Right Yugi!" Joey was grinning from ear to ear as he latched a shoulder over Yugi, almost tripping both of them before balancing each others weight."Man, if I win; We should all go on the cruise with Serenity!"

"Dude! You are the best! We will have all the ladies fighting for us!" Tristan imagined being on the cruise line standing next to Yugi and Joey, as swarms of girls where surrounding them with love in their eyes.

"Eh? Well it would be fun...And it would be a new experience!" Yugi said with a shy smile.

"You guys and your fantasies." Tea signed in embarrassment." No wonder, no girls talk to you other than me."

"Like your any better, we're the only guys you talk to!" Joey retorted.

" Why you!"

"Ahh!"

"Well see you later Yugi, we'll meet up tomorrow at the museum! You should invite _you-know-who_!" The gang came to a stop at the Kame Game store after dropping off Tea home safely. Leaving only the guys together.

"Bye guys! Be careful on the way back!" Yugi screamed at Joey and Tristan as they waved from afar; indicating they heard him. Shivering from the sudden wind that passed by, Yugi signed in satisfaction as the heat from his home consumed him. " I'm home! Grandpa! Osiris!"

"Eh?" As Yugi walked up the stairs to the living room, he saw a curled up Osiris on the couch in some sort of loose pajamas. " What are you doing, Osiris, where's Grandpa and why is it so cold in the living room?"

"Hmmm, welcome home Yugi..Grandpa was invited to Black Clown...and the heater broke down on me.." Osiris yawned as she sat up and stretched her arms out."..the repair man said he will come by tomorrow to fix it.."

" Why not go to our bedroom..ah I don't mean ours! I meant you know..our shared rooms! Ah! Sorry!" Yugi became flustered over his words as he tried to calm himself down and try to think of his words properly. The thing about Yugi and Osiris is..Atem. Atem was in a stable relationship with Osiris but it was complicated because Atem had no body of his own, therefore Yugi would have to share his body. Yugi didn't mind it, but things would get..._difficult_. From what he was told Osiris died at a very young age during the time of Atem yet she was brought back to live for a purpose Atem didn't know himself.

"_I'll take it from here, Yugi. Sorry and thank you for everything you have done." Atem said with a small smile inside Yugi's head. Before taking over and switching minds._

"Ah, welcome back Atem. Ah and tell Yugi the reason I didn't go to our room is because I didn't want him to think there was no one here." Osiris said with a smile." Ah!" Atem has suddenly surprised her with a hug as she was in middle of talking. Atem took in the scent of peaches and strawberries as he held her in place.

"_I wonder if I ever turned into a hairy beast, would she still be able to love me.." Atem thought to himself. "Her feelings can't really be measured."_

"I'm sure she will, after all. She's the first girl you have ever really been in a relationship and showed her how much you love her..even with the difficult situations we're in haha." Yugi laughed inside his own head, responding to Atem's rhetorical question. 

" _Haha thank you Yugi. I'm sure you're right about that." _

"Did you really miss me that much? Or is their something more to this hug?" Osiris questioned with a small laugh, as she stayed in her place while returning Atem's hug on the couch.

"Hmmmm, Can't I miss you without being questioned? Also, I like your loose pajamas, even though I rather you where something _better._" Atem smirked as he played with Osiris pajama hood by pulling it over her face.

"_Ahhh! Don't tell me your going to...ahh you are I can read what you're thinking!" Yugi blushed as he realized the events that were about to unfold._

"There's one for you too, here! We can wear it together, Yugi can even fit it in it, so it will benefit him as well." Osiris pulled out a black fleece jacket similar to hers from under her. " A bought them a few days ago and they barely arrived yesterday."

"Haha they look warm, thank you. I'm sure that Yugi will like it haha." Atem said with a shy smile as he put it to the side.

"_So nice of her to think of me, even during this time."_

Osiris puffed her cheeks in a cute expression, while Atem smiled down at her before pushing her on the couch."Woah!"

"Since I heard you tell Yugi about the heat problem, what kind of lover would I be if I didn't warm you up huh?" Atem whispered next to her ear as he began to unbuttoned Osiris fleece jacket to reveal her flesh.

"Ahh, it's freaking cold!" Osiris complained as she tried to cover herself once again, but Atem stopped her from doing so. Removing her arms from her chest, he once again got a full view of her nice, perky, round sized breasts that had little goosebumps covering them from the cold.

"Sorry...your nipples are telling me that you're cold..I'll make sure to warm you up..." Bowing his head down towards her chest, he stuck his tongue out and flickered it over the sensitive nub. Making Osiris squirm from the sudden contact. Sucking and nibbling, Atem covered her nipple in warm saliva before turning his attention toward the other side; making sure to grope and caress the other unattended breast..

"Ahhh...you're making me over sensitive.." Osiris squirmed under his touch, her peach cheeks turning red from all the blood circulating over her body. Her shoulder length black hair stuck close to her face as the heat from her body began to sweat in need and anticipation.

"Haha, you're so adorable, Osiris." Atem mumbled; his cold hands leaving her breasts to remove her fleece pants and cute frilly underwear before his hands began to play with her already wet opening. Sticking a finger without notice, Osiris moaned and twitched as his index finger pushed in and out of her opening, making wet squelching noises that echoed around the silent room.

" Ahhh...more..." Atem seductively smiled at her sudden request, watching her become clouded with want and need. Fulfilling her request, he stuck his pointer finger inside her and began to pump at a faster rate, making her moans louder, before using his thumb to play with overly sensitive clit. "Hnnn..."

"Ahhh...I need you...Osiris.." Atem couldn't control his needs anymore, his pants where becoming tighter and tighter as his member pushed against the fabric. Using one hand, he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed it down enough for his member to be set free."Come here.."

Pulling her up from the couch and sitting himself so that Osiris was straddling him, he held her up waiting for her to get ready for impact. Slowly she took hold of his throbbing member that already had pre-cum dripping from the tip for lubricant, and slid it into her slit slowly adjusting to his size once again. Moaning in delight, Osiris looked at Atem's violet eyes whose stared back into her own light blue orbs in need before grinding her hips without notice. Atem tightly hugged Osiris and laid his head between her soft mounds as Osiris continued to grind back and forth at a steady pace, feeling Atem's pulsing insider her.

"Don't..don't come yet!" Osiris watched Atem's face twist in pleasure, indicating to her that he was close to cumming inside her. Osiris continued to grind him before shifting a bit and began to ride him up and down as fast as she could. She could feel herself getting close to her own peak as his cock continued to hit a certain soft spot inside her that made her push him deeper inside her and moan in heat. Atem likewise, grunted, feeling his balls tighten; he grabbed Osiris hips surprising her before taking the lead and thrusting his hips up and down at a faster and rougher rate. Atem tried his best to hold up Osiris, who collapsed and laid on him, her walls clenching him tightly before she came abruptly without notice. That was all Atem needed, the sudden tightness and wetness had him orgasm and filling her inner walls.

" ...ha..ha.." The living room became warm and heated, with the scent of sex in the air as they both tried to steady their breathing.

"I love you..." Osiris smiled at Atem's sudden love affection before kissing him tenderly and replying with her own I love you.

"I feel bad for Yugi..don't you?" Osiris and Atem decided to take a bath together to clean themselves properly and forgotten all about the cold in the living room.

"Hm? A little but you know, he's learning as well. So it benefits him haha." Atem smiled as he laid against the tub while hugging Osiris from behind.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you're being a little pervert." Osiris stated as she turned around to face Atem, only to face a small Yugi with a red flushed faced. "..."

"H-h-h-hii..." Yugi stuttered as he covered his eyes poorly, which didn't matter at all since he always sees what happens through the outside world. "Sorry! I'll get out right away!"

"It's okay, not like you seen me naked before...what happened to Atem?" Osiris plainly said with a sad smile, wishing Atem would of stayed longer. She could tell Yugi was unsure of what to do and did a horrible job at trying not to get a peek of her.

"Ahh, I think the exercise...from..you know..over worked him and he had to rest...I can try to call him if you want though!" Yugi exclaimed shyly.

"Its fine. Thank you for everything Yugi, I trust and Atem trusts you as well." Osiris calmly said with a soft smile, making Yugi forget about the current situation and smile as well."Maybe one day he'll share me as a thank you."

"EH?!"

"Haha, just k-i-d-d-i-n-g."


End file.
